The New Chance
by Galaxy 2238
Summary: What if sakura was hated becuse she failded to kill naruto then shinigami helps them both out and gives naruto a gift
1. The Fresh Start

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

I Redid this story. Sorry i kind of just rushed into it i hope u like this version. It's longer to because i got complaints about it being to short. Hope you like it :)_

Sitting on a bench somewhere in Leaf Village. A girl is crying as she asked her self, why? Why do they hate me? The pink haired idiot asked? But nobody herd her, except a little blonde haired boy whose name was Naruto. He asked her, what's wrong Sakura? She didn't respond but instead flicked Naruto off and said, FUCK U BASTARD IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Naruto asked her how it could be his fault? By now sakura thought Naruto was as dumb as doornails. He STILL didn't know that the council's plans to kill him. So she responded like this, NARUTO YOU DUMBASS! It's all your fault that I'm being shunned by the village! The council gave me direct orders to KILL you! But I failed because of the kyuubi! He protected you when I was using Genjutsu to seduce you! He sensed my presence and my Genjutsu wore off! But u don't remember because he took u over and burned off my hair AND NOW I HAVE TO WEAR A WIG!

At this point Naruto was lost so he asked the only **thing** that would know: the kyuubi.

_Hey kyuubi you up and if you are tell me the truth!_

** its true kit she was trying to kill you and I broke her Genjutsu before she killed u. But I think we can change her. I'll speak to shinigami the god of death he can probably change her so she won't hate you anymore and as a bonus she won't be a fan-girl either.**

Sakura please come with me I know someone who can help. Naruto said. Where are we going? Sakura asked with tears coming down her face. Were going to se shinigami the god of death.

_In Naruto's head_

_Kyuubi are we close to the gate being weak and all I don't think sakura can go any further…_

_**Your close kit don't worry just stop at the clearing were there are no more trees**_

Naruto? Are we almost there I can't run any further, sakura said. Don't worry sakura its just up ahead! Naruto said. When they got to the clearing Naruto asked kyuubi what to do.

_Kyuubi what do I have to do to summon shinigami… Naruto asked_

But kyuubi did not respond the way Naruto thought he would.

_**He's already here when he sensed my presence he came, kyuubi said.**_

When kyuubi said that sakura almost fainted when she saw the god of death.

In her opinion he was handsome. He had the most chiseled face she had ever seen his eyes were like puddles dark chocolate as if it rained and he was wearing no shirt and he had a 12 pack of washboard abs (yes shinigami is handsome in this f-f so what?) at this point sakura's nose started bleeding really really bad Naruto at this point was a little jealous that he was hotter than he was (Naruto judges guys! XD). So Naruto was the fist to speak up shinigami? We need you to make sakura new and start the process of rebirth!

**Okay kid why the hell are you so bossy? Kyuubi you didn't tell me he was a brat!**

Kyuubi stayed silent…

Sakura was out cold so shinigami started the process. But before he did he told Naruto something in Japanese under his breath and Naruto sweat dropped at that.

_He asked the kyuubi is it true that my dad was the fourth hokage and my mom was an uchina?_

Kyuubi simply replied,** Yes.**

Naruto then to fainted and was out cold


	2. Minato Namikaze

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Naruto!…..Naruto!….Naruto! wake up! Shinigami shouted. Huh? Naruto was finally up he was looking around when he spotted the hottest girl he'd ever seen when she turned around to look at him he almost pissed his pants. Who he was looking at was sakura! But way hotter now. Her eyes were as deep as an ocean waiting to sweep you away her hair was pink but now heavily streaked with blue highlights as if her hair was cotton candy. Her face was a little pink as she looked at Naruto. He then was looking at himself he didn't know how but he was. He saw that his whisker marks were less visible. His eyes were a deep blue but streaked with crimson. And his face was chiseled like someone had cut it out of marble. And for some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt (awkward!)and had medical tape on his lower abdomen. And his chest now bared the picture of kyuubi. And his hair was like a fall afternoon his hair was a goldish yellow with tendrils of red and was now even more spiked than before. But not only that when ever he mumbled I'm an uchina his eyes would spin and turn red briefly.

Naruto decided to ask the kyuubi what happened to him.

_ In Naruto's head…._

"_kyuubi what did he do to me I feel much stronger, and I look different, and I'm hot, and sakura's hotter, and whenever I mumble I'm an uchina my eye's will spin and turn red for a sec— But he was cut off by kyuubi._

"_**Woah **__**kit **__**slow **__**down **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**tell **__**u **__**everything **__**but **__**I **__**need **__**u **__**to **__**ask **__**shinigami **__**to **__**put **__**his **__**hand **__**on **__**your **__**shoulder**__**"**_ Kyuubi said.

—

So Naruto did as he was told and in an instance they both vanished. Leaving a stunned sakura behind.

"where are we?" Naruto asked.

"**Were inside of you." shinigami said.**

As he said that a young man appeared with crimson hair, chiseled features(don't feel like going in detail), eyes that were also crimson and a slit of black running down the center. He also had k-9 teeth when he smiled. "who are you?" Naruto asked like an idiot Although the answer was obvious. **"****I****'****m ****kyuubi, ****but ****better ****kown****in ****this ****form ****as ****Hanaru****" ****(I ****made ****that ****up)****Hanaru ****said.**

_ They __explained __the __magnitude __of __Naruto__'__s __chang __although __it __took __almost __an __hour __for __the __dumb__ass__(lol)__to __come __out __of __shock __every time __they __told __him __some thing __new.__But __every__one __was __shocked __as all __of __a __sudden__Naruto__'__s __dad __the __fourth __hokage __showed __up. __Naruto __and __Hanaru __both __screamed__ "__FOURTH__HOKAGE!__" __In __Japanese __as __they __both __charged __at __the __hokage __with __full __speed._

Galaxy speaking: hey guys I need some help with pairings heres the list please choose and review.

Sakura:Naruto

Naruto:Haku

Sauske:Naruto(brothers!)

Kiba:Hinata

Naruto:Hinata

Anko:Asuma

Uruka:Anko

Kakashi:Tsunade

Jiriya:Tsunade

Please choose and put it in your review!


	3. Training begins

I Do Not Own Naruto!

_Everyone was surprised to see Naruto's dad appear Naruto and Hanaru (kyuubi)_

_Were shocked but all the same screamed "FOURTH HOKAGE!" in Japanese and charged forward…_

The fourth wasn't surprised at all. Suddenly everything around the fourth went in slo-mo and he did four hand seals and two shadow clones of the fourth caught Naruto and hanaru's arms. He then did a few more hand seals to use his caging jutsu and caged Hanaru. But in turn let Naruto free. This time Naruto didn't run at him as the fourth got closer but in turn whispered," why, why me?"

He then said this but a little louder." You ruined my life I hate you!" The fourth got closer and said something that shocked Naruto so bad he pissed his pants. The fourth said, "I know son and whatever I do I wasn't there when you needed me but watched within you and felt your pain and was wishing I could come back".

"I talked it over with shinigami and he said he would not bring me back but allows me to see you in this form whenever you need help." Naruto was so furious that he punched the fourth straight in his stomach and said, "If I'm your son then means that you implanted the kyuubi in me"! YOU'RE A BITCH!

At this point shinigami could not stand it any longer so he put Naruto to sleep and sorted matters out with the fourth.

_3 Hours later….._

_Huh? "Where am I?" Naruto asked. But when he opened his eyes he realized it wasn't a dream it was real. Sakura was standing over him when he awoke she asked him, "Naruto are you okay?" Naruto thought she was much hotter than when he looked at her the first time. He also realized some thing he hadn't realized before she was **ROUND ****CHESTED** he didn't know how he didn't notice before. So she quickly explained that they were at the one of training grounds and that shinigami had sorted stuff out with the fourth and they had decided to train him. She also explained how she had made up with the village because Granny Tsunade figured out what they tried to make sakura do. And when Naruto asked where Sauske she said that he disappeared and was nowhere to be found. She told Naruto to get some rest and she'd bring him ramen when he woke up. _

_The next day…._

_From sakura's point of view_

Pant….pant….pant. How much longer shinigami sensei? I'm trying my best but I haven't quite gotten use to my new abilities. Sakura said. **Not ****much ****longer ****sakura ****just ****keep ****trying ****at ****it.** (In this fan-fic sakura utilizes earth and water jutsu's) Earth Style! Mud wall! A big wall appeared around shinigami. Sakura quickly did some hand seals and screamed, Water Style! Water Dragon! A big water dragon appeared out of the ground leaving it dry and cracked. Sakura's face was sweating beads. She was trying to maneuver the dragon toward shinigami sensei. As the dragon got closer it started to shrink. Sakura released as much chakra as she could to keep it up just for it to shrink in the ground at shinigami's feet. **Okay ****sakura ****we ****can ****stop ****for ****today.****But ****please ****wake ****Naruto ****up ****and ****tell ****him ****to ****see ****me.**

_About an hour later…._

Shinigami sensei, You wanted to see me? Naruto asked. **Yes ****I ****want ****to ****explain ****to ****you** **your ****being ****a ****uchina.**_He __told __Naruto __quickly __about __the __sharigan __and __his __bloodlines __and __kyuubi._**Another ****thing ****I ****want ****to ****add ****is ****you ****can****'****t ****use ****the ****sharigan.****shinigami ****said.**WHAT! Naruto exclaimed. what's the point in being a uchina if I can't use the sharigan?**The ****point ****is ****that ****if ****you****'****ll ****use ****it ****you****'****ll ****go ****blind ****and ****the ****kyuubi ****will ****be ****released. ****But ****I****'****ve ****figured ****out ****that ****I ****can ****give ****you ****something ****else.****I****call ****it ****the ****9 ****tailed Cage ****it ****stands ****for ****the ****kyuubi ****sharigan.** (I made that up!)(Also how it looks think of Naruto's kyuubi eyes with his sage mode eyes with 9 tomoes) **Now ****for ****this ****process ****I ****need ****to ****touch ****you.** What! Naruto exclaimed.**I****'****m ****just ****kidding,****now ****say ****9 ****tailed Cage****.**_Naruto __did __as __he __was __told __and __immediately __he __erupted __in __crimson __flames.__He __was __surprised __it __didn__'__t __hurt __but __he __was __surprised __when __he __felt __his __eyes __spin __and __then __the __flames __come __to __a __halt. _**Okay ****kid ****how ****does ****it ****look.** In Naruto's opinion it looked great. He felt stronger and more powerful.**And ****Naruto ****one ****more ****thing ****before ****you ****go ****train.****Your ****dad ****wants ****to ****see ****you. And with that naruto felt him self being sucked in hiself. And face to face with the great fourth hokage: Minato Namikaze.**


End file.
